The invention relates to novel substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines, to processes and novel intermediates for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
A number of substituted aryloxyalkylaminotriazines is already known from the (patent) literature (cf. EP-273 328, EP-411 153/WO 90/09378). However, these compounds have hitherto not obtained any particular significance.
This invention now provides the novel substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (I) 
in which
Q represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(alkyl),
R1 represents hydrogen or represents optionally substituted alkyl,
R2 represents hydrogen, represents formyl or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkylaminocarbonyl,
R3 represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl or cycloalkyl,
R4 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
R5 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
Ar represents in each case optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl, and
Z represents hydrogen, cyano, halogen, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkenyl, alkinyl or cycloalkyl.
The novel substituted 2,4-diaminotriazines of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) biguanides of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Ar are as defined above
and/or acid adducts of compounds of the general formula (II)
are reacted with alkoxycarbonyl compounds of the general formula (III)
Zxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which
Z is as defined above and
Rxe2x80x2 represents alkyl,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(b) substituted halogenotriazines of the general formula (TV) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R3, R4, R5, Ar and Z are as defined above and
X represents halogen,
are reacted with nitrogen compounds of the general formula (V) 
in which
R1 and R2 are as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(c) substituted aminotriazines of the general formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2 and Z are as defined above and
Y1 represents halogen or alkoxy,
are reacted with substituted alkyl amines of the general formula (VII) 
in which
Q, Ar, R3, R4 and R5 are as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(d) substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (Ia) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R1, R3, R4, R5, Ar and Z are as defined above
are reacted with alkylating or acylating agents of the general formula (VIII) 
in which
R2 is as defined above, except for hydrogen, and
Y2 represents halogen, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R2 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
and further conversions within the scope of the above definition of substituents are carried out by customary methods on the compounds of the general formula (I) obtained by the processes described under (a), (b), (c) or (d).
The novel substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (I) have strong and selective herbicidal activity.
The compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention contain at least one asymmetrically substituted carbon atom and can therefore be present in different enantiomeric (R- and S-configured forms) and/or diasteromeric forms. The invention relates both to the various possible individual enantiomeric or stereoisomeric forms of the compounds of the general formula (I) and to the mixtures of these isomeric compounds.
In the definitions, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkylxe2x80x94including in combination with heteroatoms, such as in alkoxy or alkylthioxe2x80x94are in each case straight-chain or branched. Halogen generally represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(C1-C4-alkyl),
R1 represents hydrogen or represents optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R2 represents hydrogen, represents formyl or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkylaminocarbonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups,
R3 represents optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or represents optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms,
R4 represents hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R5 represents hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
Ar represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl, naphthyl, tetralinyl or heteroaryl,
where the possible heteroaryl groupings are preferably selected from the following group:
furyl, benzofuryl, thienyl, benzothienyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl,
and where the possible substituents are in each case selected from the following group:
hydroxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, nitro, halogen, in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano- or halogen-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulphonylamino, bis-alkylcarbonyl-amino, bis-alkylsulphonyl-amino, N-alkyl-N-alkylcarbonyl-amino or N-alkyl-N-alkylsulphonyl-amino having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, nitro-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl or phenoxy, and in each case optionally halogen-substituted methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, and
Z represents hydrogen, cyano, halogen, represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl- or C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkenyl or alkinyl having in each case 2 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkenyl or alkinyl groups, or represents optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms.
From among the compounds of the general formula (I) defined above as being preferred (xe2x80x9cpreferablyxe2x80x9d), particular emphasis is given to the following groups:
(A) the compounds of the formula (I) in which Q, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Z are as defined above and Ar represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl or naphthyl, where the possible substituents are as defined above;
(B) the compounds of the formula (I) in which Q, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Z are as defined above and Ar represents optionally substituted heterocyclyl, where the possible heterocyclyl groupings and the possible substituents are as defined above.
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur) or NH,
R1 represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl,
R2 represents hydrogen, represents formyl, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyl,
R3 represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl,
R4 represents hydrogen or methyl,
R5 represents hydrogen or methyl,
Ar represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl, naphthyl, tetralinyl or heteroaryl,
where the possible heteroaryl groupings are selected from the following group:
furyl, benzofuryl, thienyl, benzothienyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl,
and where the possible substituents are in each case preferably selected from the following group:
hydroxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, nitro, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, fluorine- or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, methylsulphonylamino, ethylsulphonylamino, bis-acetyl-amino, bis-methylsulphonyl-amino, N-methyl-N-acetyl-amino or N-methyl-N-methylsulphonylamino, in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, nitro-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy- or trifluoromethoxy-substituted phenyl or phenoxy, and in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, and
Z represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, cyano-, nitro-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, n- or i-propylsulphonyl-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethinyl, propinyl or butinyl, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
From among the compounds of the formula (I) defined above as being particularly preferred, particular emphasis is given to the following groups:
(Axe2x80x2) the compounds of the formula (1) in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Z are as defined above, Q represents O (oxygen) and Ar represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl or naphthyl, where the possible substituents are as defined above, with the proviso that the substituents of the carbon atom to which R3 is attached are arranged in the R configuration;
(Bxe2x80x2) the compounds of the formula (I) in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Z are as defined above, Q represents O (oxygen) and Ar represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl or naphthyl, where the possible substitutents are as defined above, with the proviso that the substituents of the carbon atoms to which R3 is attached are arranged in the S configuration.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and correspondingly to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with one another at will, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
Examples of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are listed in the groups below. Here, the general formulae represent in each case the R enantiomers, the S enantiomers and the racemates. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given in the list below:
methyl, ethyl, n- oder i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, chlorobromomethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, fluorodichloromethyl, bromo-difluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoro-ethyl, 1-chloro-ethyl, 2-chloro-ethyl, 1-bromo-ethyl, 1-chloro-1-fluoro-ethyl, 1-fluoro-propyl, 2-fluoro-propyl, 3-fluoro-propyl, 1-chloro-propyl, 2-chloro-propyl, 3-chloro-propyl, 1-bromo-propyl, 1-fluoro-1-methyl-ethyl, 2-fluoro-1-methyl-ethyl, 1-chloro-1-methyl-ethyl, 1-fluoro-1-methyl-propyl, 1-chloro-1-ethyl-propyl, 1-fluoro-1-ethyl-propyl, 1-fluoro-2-methyl-propyl, 1-chloro-2-methyl-propyl, 2-chloro- -methyl-ethyl, 1,1-difluoro-ethyl, 1,2-difluoro-ethyl, 1,1-dichloro-ethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl, 1,2,2,2-tetrafluoro-ethyl, perfluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoro-propyl, 1,1-dichloro-propyl, perfluoropropyl, 1-fluoro-butyl, 1-chloro-butyl, perfluorobutyl, perfluoropentyl, perfluorohexyl, 1-hydroxy-ethyl, 1-hydroxy-1-methyl-ethyl, 1-hydroxy-propyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, dimethoxy-methyl, 1-methoxyethyl, 2-methoxy-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-ethyl, 1-ethoxy-ethyl, 2-ethoxy-ethyl, 2,2-dimethoxy-ethyl, 2,2-diethoxy-ethyl, 2-methoxy-1-methyl-ethyl, 2-methoxy-1-ethyl-ethyl, 2-ethoxy-1-methyl-ethyl, 2-ethoxy-1-ethyl-ethyl, 2,2-bis-methoxy-methyl, methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, 1-methylthio-ethyl, 2-methylthioethyl, 1-ethylthio-ethyl, 2-ethylthioethyl, methylsulphinylmethyl, ethylsulphinylmethyl, methylsulphonylmethyl, ethylsulphonylmethyl, vinyl, 1-chloro-vinyl, 2-chloro-vinyl, 1-fluoro-vinyl, 2-fluoro-vinyl, 1-bromo-vinyl, 2-bromo-vinyl, 1,2-dichloro-vinyl, 1,2-dibromo-vinyl, 1,2-difluoro-vinyl, 2,2-dichloro-vinyl, 2,2-difluoro-vinyl, 2,2-dibromo-vinyl, 1-chloro-2-fluoro-vinyl, 1-fluoro-2-chloro-vinyl, 2-bromo-1-chloro-vinyl, 2-bromo-2-chloro-vinyl, 1-bromo-2-fluoro-vinyl, 1-fluoro-2-bromo-vinyl, 1-bromo-2-chloro-vinyl, trichlorovinyl, trifluorovinyl, tribromovinyl, 1-fluoro-2,2-dichloro-vinyl, 1-bromo-2,2-dichloro-vinyl, 1-fluoro-2,2-dibromo-vinyl, 1-chloro-2,2-difluoro-vinyl, 1-chloro-2,2-dibromo-vinyl, 1-bromo-2,2-difluoro-vinyl, 2-fluoro-1,2-dichloro-vinyl, 2-chloro-1,2-difluoro-vinyl, 2-bromo-1,2-difluoro-vinyl, 2-bromo-1,2-dichloro-vinyl, 2-chloro-1,2-dibromo-vinyl, 2-fluoro-1,2-dibromo-vinyl, 2-bromo-1-chloro-2-fluoro-vinyl, 2-methoxy-vinyl, 2-ethoxyvinyl, allyl, 2-chloro-allyl, 3-chloro-allyl, 3,3-dichloro-allyl, propen-1-yl, propen-2-yl, 1-chloro-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-propen-1-yl, 1-fluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-chloro-propen-2-yl, 1-bromo-propen-2-yl, 2-methoxy-propen-1-yl, 2-ethoxy-propen-1-yl, 3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-chloro-propen-2-yl, 1-fluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-bromo-propen-2-yl, 1,2-dichloro-propen-1-yl, 1,2-dibromo-propen-1-yl, 1,2-difluoro-propen-1-yl, 1,1-dichloro-propen-2-yl, 1,1-dibromo-propen-2-yl, 1,1-difluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-chloro-2-fluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-2-bromo-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-chloro-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-fluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-bromo-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-fluoro-3,3,3-trichloro-propen-1-yl, 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-propen-1-yl, 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-bromo-2-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoro-propen-2-yl, 1,2,3,3,3-pentafluoro-propen-1-yl, 1,1-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-2-yl, 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-2-yl, 1,1-dibromo-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-2-yl, 1,2-dibromo-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-2-yl, 1-chloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-1-propen-1-yl, 2-methyl-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-2-methyl-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-methyl-propen-1-yl, 1-fluoro-2-methyl-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-methyl-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-3,3 ,3-trifluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-2-bromo-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-chloro-2-methyl-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-fluoro-propen-1-yl, 1-buten-1-yl, 1-buten-2-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 2-buten-2-yl, 1-chloro-1-buten-1-yl, 1-bromo-1-buten-1-yl, 1-fluoro-1-buten-1-yl, 1-chloro-1-buten-2-yl, 1-fluoro-1-buten-2-yl, 1-bromo-1-buten-2-yl, 1,2-difluoro-1-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dichloro-1-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dibromo-1-buten-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-fluoro-1-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-2-yl, 1-chloro-2-fluoro-1-buten-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-chloro-1-buten-1-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-methyl-2-buten-2-yl, 4,4,4-trifluoro-2-methyl-buten-2-yl, 4,4,4-trifluoro-3-trifluoromethyl-2-buten-2-yl, 1-chloro-2-methyl-3,3,3-trifluoro-propen-1-yl, 3-chloro-2-buten-2-yl, 3-bromo-2-buten-2-yl, 3-fluoro-2-buten-2-yl, 1-chloro-2-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-fluoro-2-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-fluoro-3-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-chloro-3-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2-methoxy-1-buten-1-yl, 2-ethoxy-1-buten-1-yl, 1,1-dichloro-1-buten-2-yl, 1,1-dibromo-1-buten-2-yl, 1,1-difluoro-1-buten-2-yl, 1-chloro-2-fluoro-1-buten-1-yl, 1-chloro-2-bromo-1-buten-1-yl, 1-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-buten-2-yl, 4,4,4-trifluoro-2-buten-2-yl, 4,4,4-trifluoro-3-methyl-2-buten-2-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-3-methyl-2-penten-2-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-3-ethyl-2-penten-2-yl, 1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-buten-2-yl, 1-chloro-2-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-bromo-2-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-fluoro-2-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2-penten-2-yl, 2-penten-3-yl, 2-chloro-2-penten-3-yl, 2-bromo-2-penten-3-yl, 2-fluoro-2-penten-3-yl, 3-chloro-2-penten-2-yl, 3-bromo-2-penten-2-yl, 3-fluoro-2-penten-2-yl, 3-trifluoromethyl-2-penten-2-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-penten-3-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-penten-2-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-3-methyl-2-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-3-yl 2-penten-3-yl, 3-methyl-2-penten-2-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-trifluoromethyl-2-penten-3-yl, 4-methyl-3-hexen-3-yl, 4-fluoro-3-hexen-3-yl, 4-chloro-3-hexen-3-yl, 4-bromo-3-hexen-3-yl, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-methyl-2-hexen-3-yl, 4-ethyl-3-hexen-3-yl, ethinyl, 2-chloro-ethinyl, 2-bromo-ethinyl, propin-1-yl, propin-3-yl, 3,3,3-trifluoro-propin-1-yl, 1-butin-1-yl, 1-butin-3-yl, 3-methyl-1-butin-1-yl, 1-pentin-1-yl, cyclopropyl, 1-cyano-cyclopropyl, 1-fluoro-cyclopropyl, 1-chloro-cyclopropyl, 2-cyano-cyclopropyl, 2-fluorocyclopropyl, 2-chloro-cyclopropyl, 2,2-difluoro-cyclopropyl, 2,2-dichloro-cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, 2,2-difluoro-cyclobutyl, 2,2,3-trifluoro-cyclobutyl, 2,2-difluoro-3-chloro-cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1.
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1. 
Here, Z has, for example, the meanings given above in group 1.
Using, for example, 1-(1-benzyloxymethyl-propyl)-biguanide and methyl trifluoroacetate as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
using, for example, 2-chloro-4-(1-benzylthiomethyl-propylamino)-6-trifluoromethyl. 1,3,5-triazine and ethylamine as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
using, for example, 2-amino-4-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine and 1-benzyloxymethyl-propylamine as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (c) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
using, for example, 2-amino-4-(1-benzyloxymethyl-propylamino)-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine and acetyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (d) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the biguanides to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (II), Q, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Ar preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Ar.
Suitable acid adducts of compounds of the formula (II) are their addition products with protic acids, such as, for example, with hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, sulphuric acid, methanesulphonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid and p-toluenesulphonic acid.
The starting mate rials of the general formula (II) have hitherto not been disclosed in the literature; as novel substances, they also form part of the subject-matter of the present application.
The novel biguanides of the general formula (II) are obtained when substituted alkylamines of the general formula (VII) 
in which
Q, R3, R4, R5 and Ar are as defined above
and/or acid adducts of compounds of the general formula (VII), such as, for example, the hydrochlorides
are reacted with cyanoguanidine (xe2x80x9cdicyandiamidexe2x80x9d) of the formula (IX) 
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, such as, for example, hydrogen chloride, and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, n-decane or 1,2-dichloro-benzene, at temperatures between 100xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. (cf EP-492 615, Preparation Examples).
The substituted alkylamines of the general formula (VII) required as precursors for this purpose are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. J. Org. Chem. 34 (1969), 466-468; J. Heterocycl. Chem. 11 (1974), 985-989; Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1980, 786-790; Can. J. Chem. 60 (1982), 1836-1841; Tetrahedron 40 (1984), 1255-1268; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109 (1987), 236-239 and 1798-1805; loc. cit. 110 1988), 3862-3869; Tetrahedron Lett. 30 (1989), 731-734; Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 3 (1992), 587-590; loc. cit. 7 (1996), 3397-3406; Tetrahedron Lett. 34 (1993), 2957-2960; Tetrahedron 51 (1995), 1709-1720; J. Org. Chem. 61 (1996), 7285-7290; Tetrahedron 52 (1996), 4199-4214; EP-192 060; EP-199 845; WO 9213823; Preparation Examples).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the alkoxycarbonyl compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (III), Z preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Z; Rxe2x80x2 preferably represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the substituted halogenotriazines to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (IV), Q, R3, R4, R5, Ar and Z preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R3, R4, R5, Ar and Z; X preferably represents fluorine or chlorine, in particular chlorine.
The starting materials of the general formula (IV) have hitherto not been disclosed in the literature; as novel substances, they also form part of the subject-matter of the present application.
The novel substituted halogenotriazines of the general formula (IV) are obtained when corresponding dihalogenotriazines of the general formula (X) 
in which
X and Z are as defined above and
X1 represents halogen
are reacted with substituted alkylamines of the general formula (VII) 
in which
Q, R3, R4, R5 and Ar are as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, such as, for example, ethyldiisopropylamine, and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, at temperatures between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and +50xc2x0 C. (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the nitrogen compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (V), R1 and R2 preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1 and R2.
The starting materials of the general formula (V) are known chemicals for synthesis. The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the substituted aminotrazines to be used as starting materials in the process (c) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (VI) R1, R2 and Z preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2 and Z; Y1 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, methoxy or ethoxy, in particular chlorine or methoxy.
The starting materials of the general formula (VI) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. WO 95/11237).
The formula (VII) provides a general definition of the substituted alkylamines further to be used as starting materials in the process (c) according to the invention. In the formula (VII), Q, R3, R4, R5 and Ar preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R3, R4, R5 and Ar.
The starting materials of the general formula (VII) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. J. Org. Chem. 34 (1969), 466-468; J. Heterocycl. Chem. 11 (1974), 985-989; Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1980, 786-790; Can. J. Chem. 60 (1982), 1836-1841; Tetrahedron 40 (1984), 1255-1268; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109 (1987), 236-239; loc. cit. 110 (1988), 3862-3869; Tetrahedron Lett. 30 (1989), 731-734; Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 3 (1992), 587-590; Tetrahedron Lett. 34 (1993), 2957-2960; EP-192 060; EP-199 845; WO 9213823; Preparation Examples).
The formula (Ia) provides a general definition of the substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines to be used as starting materials in the process (d) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (Ia), Q, R1, R3, R4, R5, Ar and Z preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R1, R3, R4, R5, Ar and Z.
As novel substances, the starting materials of the general formula (Ia) also form part of the subject-matter of the present application; they can be prepared by the processes (a), (b) or (c) according to the invention (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The formula (VIII) provides a general definition of the alkylating or acylating agents further to be used as starting materials in the process (d) according to the invention. In the formula (VIII), R2 has, with the exception of hydrogen, preferably or in particular that meaning which has already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R2; Y2 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy, ethoxy, acetyloxy or propionyloxy, in particular chlorine, methoxy or acetyloxy.
The starting materials of the general formula (VIII) are known chemicals for synthesis.
The processes of the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I) are, if appropriate, carried out using a reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a), (b), (c) and (d) are, in general, the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diusopropylamine, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methylpyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]-non-5-ene (DBN), or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
Suitable for use as reaction auxiliaries are, if appropriate, also molecular sieves.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes (a), (b), (c) and (d) according to the invention are, in addition to water, especially inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as methyl isopropyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
When carrying out the processes (a), (b), (c) and (d) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the processes are carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +300xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and +250xc2x0 C.
The processes (a), (b), (c) and (d) according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressure - in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
For carrying out the processes according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ in each case one of the components in a relatively large excess. The reaction is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred at the required temperature for several hours. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed killers. By weeds in the broadest sense there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus, Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis, Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus, Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
Depending on the concentration, the compounds are suitable for total weed control, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks and on paths and areas with or without tree growth. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, ornamental tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns and turf and pastures and for selective weed control in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are particularly suitable for selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous crops, both by the pre-emergence and by the post-emergence method.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic substances impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is to say liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is to say emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite and synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose, natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephakins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use dyestuffs, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in the form of their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, finished formulations or tank mixes being possible.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, benazolin(-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazone, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac(-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone(-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlorotoluron, cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron(-methyl), cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl(-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, epoprodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop-(-P-ethyl), flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, fluazifop(-P-butyl), flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), flurenol(-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr(-meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthliacet(-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), haloxyfop(-p-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz-(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-)metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen(-ethyl), pyrazolate, pyrazasulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac-(-methyl), pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl), quizalofop(-P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied both before and after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a relatively wide range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.